Pain of Truth or Lies
by shadow warren
Summary: Frank and Joe are chasing a suspect who is part of a cult and get taken to the compound. Frank is whipped as a "punishment" for hurting said member.


**I do not own the Hardy Boys.**

"C'mon, Frank, He's getting away!" yelled seventeen-year-old Joseph "Joe" Hardy.

"I'm coming! Don't lose them!" Frank called back to his younger brother.

Eighteen-year-old Frank Hardy did not picture spending his sunny Saturday chasing down a suspect in a case. As he rounded a corner, Frank heard a thump and a cry of pain. Frank came to the scene a second later and found Joe sporting a nice sized goose egg. Frank checked him over and got ready to carry his brother back to the car. Suddenly, Frank was grabbed from behind and a cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth. Frank held his breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on not breathing. Without any warning, a fist slammed into Frank's gut. Frank inhaled. And froze. Gasoline. Frank started fighting. Anything to get out of the arms still encircling him. Nothing could break the grip and Frank felt himself slip into the awaiting darkness with one last fleeting thought.

"Joe…"

Frank did not wake up directly. It was like a ten second window of hearing and sensation. In those seconds, Frank felt rocking and heard groans. Sadly, Frank dropped right back into the pit before being able ot think on it further.

Light streamed in and hit Frank in the face. He groaned and rolled away, opening his eyes as he did. It was vastly different from he expected. Instead of a cold, dark, and dingy basement, Frank was lying on the floor of a plush living room. From where he as, Frank saw couches and walls pretty much how one pictured the stereotypical mob boss office. Frank heard a roaring fire behind him. He was glad as he was chilled to the bone.

"You're awake," came a baritone voice.

Frank started as a large an stood in looming in front of his prone form. Hand extended, the man looked like he would have liked to have been anywhere except in from of Frank. The man cleared his throat impatiently and shook his hand a little bit. Frank's brain finally caught up and he reached up to grasp the offered appendage. Frank was yanked to his feet and pulled through a door to a new room. The door clicked shit and Frank was thrust into a chair. Frank looked up and saw the large, imposing figure of a man. Frank sat, waiting.

After a few minutes, the man spoke, "Franklin Hardy.

Frank swallowed, too scared to correct the man about his name.

"You have imposed bodily harm against one of mine."

Frank stated, "You mean the kill…"

The man interrupted, "He did nothing of the sort."

Frank shot out of his chair, "His evidence was all over that crime scene!"

The man was losing his patience, "For your insolence, _BOY_, and your actions against a man under my protection, your punishment before being released back into society will be fifty lashes!"

Frank stopped, horrified at what he just heard, "Wha…?" was whispered and trailed off.

The man snapped his fingers and two men stomped into the room and dragged Frank out of the room as he kept staring at the large man, hoping he would change his mind. No halt was ordered, and Frank continued to be towed to an imminent doom.

Frank lost all track of time as he worked overtime to think of a way out of the situation. Too soon, Frank entered an outdoor arena. It was all sand and seemed to be thousands of feet tall. Cameras and television screens were strategically placed all around.

"_Oh, God."_ Frank realized,_ "This is a sport to them."_

In the middle stood a wooden stage with a matching pole a foot in diameter in the middle. Chains were attached to the top with a pair of manacles dangling ominously from the ends. The manacles had dried blood on them as if no one bothered to clean them. Frank barely had time to breathe as he was taken the rest of the way. Frank gasped as his arms were ripped above his head to be attached to the metal restraints. Turning his head, Frank found Joe in the line of guards standing in the front row. The brothers made eye contact and Joe simply nodded. Frank smiled faintly and waited for the devil himself to appear.

A gong sounded, and a man's voice spoke, "Welcome, Brethren of the Sun. Today we stand witness to judgment and punishment of the gods. Please bow your head as the chief communes!"

Silence fell. Frank could hear his blood pounding through his ears. Minutes later, a new voice sounded through the arena. Frank realized it was the same man who spoke with him. Frank could barely see in the bright sunlight, so he settled for listening instead.

"My children, this male has caused bodily harm against my son, your brother! This act of cruelty is not to be taken lightly! The gods of Punishment, Justice, and Judgment have spoken to me! The punishment will be…"

A pause and whispers rippled through the crowd in excitement.

"Fifty lashes upon the back!"

Roars crashed into Frank's ears from the stadium, ready to receive his blood. The brunette closed his eyes, refusing to give the cult the satisfaction of seeing his utter terror. Heavy footsteps sounded on the stage. Frank froze, praying it would all end soon.

_CRACK!_ Frank screamed as the whip connected. Barely a breath later, another crack sounded through the air and met the sensitive skin on his back. Frank briefly wondered how he was going to make it through fifty lashes.

_CRACK! _A scream.

_CRACK! _Frank felt a tickle as his vocal chords started protesting.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Frank now could barely scream, barely breathe.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Was breathing always with hard?

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Frank wasn't even sure his back was still a part of his body.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK1_

Frank finally succumbed, and the world went blissfully dark.

Frank spluttered back into consciousness. He bearily raised his head and his first sight was of Joe. Frank barely had time to think before the lashes continued.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Back on fire, legs made of water, and useless arms. A lump of muscle and skin more than boy hanging.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Frank couldn't feel anything.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Frank fell into unconsciousness for the second time. Frank opened his eyes and immediately screamed at the pain in his back. Well, moaned would have been more accurate. He was no longer standing up but laying on something bumpy and rough. Escaping the pain, Frank drifted back to sleep.

"Oh my god!"

Frank cracked his eyes open at the shriek. He barely made out the form of a woman in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to speak. The woman raised his head and held a bottle to his lips. Frank felt water on his lips but lacked the strength to drink. After a few failed attempts, the woman gave up. Frank heard her say stuff but didn't understand until he felt her start to lift him up. With nothing left, all he could do was gasp through the fire racing through his body. He faintly heard a gasp and started seeing black spots. He knew nothing else as he felt himself crash back onto the earth.

The next time Frank woke up was a split second of bare lucidity. The phenomenon continued for a while. When Frank finally came to, the sight that greeted him was Joe and their father sleeping in hard plastic chairs. Frank went to call out, but only a horribly harsh croak emerged. It was enough for Joe however. He sprang to full alertness within a second.

"Oh my god," he started, "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Frank's hand flopped weakly against the mattress, signally his brother to calm down. With Joe back down to earth, Frank mouthed, "What happened?"

Joe patted his hand and sighed, "It's a long and complicated story. Once you are healed up further, I'll tell you."

Frank wasn't satisfied, but he reached the end of his rope and fell back asleep. Right before he dropped off, he heard Joe whisper, "Love you, brother," and he knew no more.


End file.
